


Chimerical

by Avian248



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Also the name/some dialogue is a reference to a song from a musical about a spelling bee, Angst, Gen, Its all just a dream, Props to you if you can guess or know what it is, dream - Freeform, super angsty whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avian248/pseuds/Avian248
Summary: Chimericalki-mer-i-kuh-lAdjectiveUnreal; Imaginary; Visionary; Highly unrealistic; Wildly fancifulJason and Bruce have a conversation on a rooftop. It's too good to be true.





	Chimerical

Jason is sitting on top of Wayne Enterprises. His helmet is off, and lays next to him. His legs dangle over the side of the building, and he stares at the city glowing beneath him. 

He frowns. Something about this whole situation- him at Wayne Enterprises, admiring the city, feels wrong.

For one, he hadn’t been to the top of Wayne Enterprises since before he had died, and had avoided going back there since he had made his return to Gotham for very obvious reasons. 

The city looked different too- the skyscrapers around him looked distorted, and the blocks down bellow almost seemed to waver the longer he looked at them. It was like a layer of mist clung to everything, making the world look hazy. 

Jason realized that he must be in a dream. It was a nice change of pace, to be honest, from the constant Joker-related nightmares. 

Behind him he heard footsteps, breaking him out of his musings. He turns to see The Batman himself standing on the roof behind him. 

Jason froze for a moment, staring at the other man. Then, he scrambles up into a ready position.

He’s shocked that Batman didn’t taken advantage of his surprise. Then again, he’s also pretty sure it’s a dream. After all, if this were real, Batman probably would have attacked him by now. 

Then, instead of attacking him like Jason thought he would, Batman does the unexpected and pulls off his cowl. 

Bruce’s bright blue eyes bore straight into Jason’s soul. He looks just like how Jason remembers. Jason’s fingers twitch towards his guns. But he doesn’t grab anything, not yet. He’s curious to see how this dream is gonna play out. 

Then, the tension disappears and the mood of the dream shifts. 

Bruce smiles at him, catching Jason off guard. He looks at Jason like he was something amazing, like the the whole world.

“I’m so sorry, Jason. Sorry that you didn’t think that I cared about you.” Now he’s talking, and dream or not, Jason can’t believe the words out of his mouth. 

“What? I thought you hated me?” Jason asks, blindsided by Bruce’s words, forgetting his realization of being in a dream.

“Son, I don’t hate you.” Bruce says, with a minute chuckle. Then he steps closer to Jason. 

“I’m proud of you.” He says, pulling Jason in for a hug. 

“You’re proud? Of me?” Jason says, his voice cracking, as his arms hand uselessly at his side.

“Of course! You’re the perfect son.” Bruce says, his voice strong with conviction.

“Really?” Jason asks, his heart filling with hope.

“Yes.” Bruce's voice is strong, but gentle. 

“I’m so scared, Bruce. I’m so, so, scared.” He admits, feeling the hole tug in his chest. The hole that had been there ever since he had woken up in the Lazarus Pit. 

“I will never, ever, let anything bad happen to you.” Bruce says, pulling Jason in closer. Jason can feel his walls crumbling down and his eyes filling with tears. 

“You really care about me?” he asks in disbelief. 

“I love you, Jason. I love everything about you. Don’t ever doubt that.” Bruce said, saying the words that Jason had always wanted to hear. 

Words that affirmed that Bruce loved him, just as much as he loved Bruce.

“I love you too, Dad. I love you so much.” Jason can feel the tears streaming down his face, but inside he’s more happy then he’s been in a long time. More at peace. 

Thats when the dream breaks, and suddenly he’s in his safehouse. Alone. As he stares at his ceiling, he wipes the tears off his face angrily. 

Of course it was just a dream. He knew that it was a dream from the moment that it had started. As if Bruce would ever say that out loud, as if Bruce ever felt like that, as if that would ever happen. He knew that it was a dream even though he had desperately wished that it wasn’t. 

For just a moment, Jason mourned. He mourned the happy life that he had at the manor, He mourned the fact that Bruce hated him. For just a moment, he allowed himself to desperately wish that things were different.

That Bruce cared.

Then, he gets out of bed, dresses in his gear, puts on his helmet, and hits the streets as the Red Hood. He figured that killing some assholes would make him feel better, and fill the gaping hole in his chest.

It doesn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just rewatching Under the Red Hood the other day thinking about what Jason really wants out of the whole "Kill the Joker or let me kill him!" situation, and I came to the conclusion that he just wants Bruce to show him that he cares about him, which made me sad. Then I came up with this concept, which made me even sadder. Now I made you sad yay.


End file.
